


Cherries in the Ashtray

by XavieraP



Series: How to Tame a Crow [7]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Gang Rape, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 02:56:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21237008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XavieraP/pseuds/XavieraP
Summary: 一个在法环被抹布的Surana思维发散的结果，里世界if线警告！





	Cherries in the Ashtray

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ·Non-con，多人，暴力，underage暗示，hurt no comfort  
·这个开局就和Zevran的童年很像了哦……  
·先说好：骂人不上车，上车不骂人（和善  
·Jowan视角，可能会变

当他走到淋浴处都没能从精灵那儿得到哪怕一瞥的时候，Jowan知道这又是一个Surana累得没有力气叫他“少多管闲事”的夜晚。

金属管里流出的水是冷的，法环里24个小时都有热水，可他的精灵朋友和往常一样懒得调节温度。他从来都不觉得冷一点有什么问题，反正学徒们随时都可以领到感冒药。

Jowan调高水温，挽起袖子拿来棉布，默不作声地蹲下去擦洗Surana的身体。他必须得很小心，因为在那些凝结的腥臭精液下面经常就是被揉肿充血的皮肤，而他不会治疗术，所以他能做的就只有尽量不加重它们。

Surana很安静，Jowan不知道他是太累了还是单纯的不想说话。他记得曾有一段时间Surana会在这个时候哭泣，他会说痛，会问Jowan这一切是不是因为他是个精灵，会自欺欺人地、半询问半自言自语地说这些事情会结束的对吧，等他长大，不再这么像个小姑娘他们就不会再这样做了。

Jowan从来都不知道该怎么回答他，于是他沉默，就像所有其他人选择做的那样。

现在Surana只是垂着眼睛，偶尔才会对Jowan说“滚”，Jowan还是沉默，但其他人，他们开始说话了。

Jowan知道他们，学徒、圣殿骑士、几个高级法师，是怎么说Surana的。没人会在谈论他的时候避开Jowan，甚至有的时候——大多数时候——他们是故意让他听到的。他们的舌头钻入他耳中，他们的眼睛钉在他身上，他们期待着他的反应，但他们总是失望。Jowan只会走开，去安静些的地方，那通常意味着Surana身边，如果他没有被哪个骑士叫去“谈谈”的话。

没人会在Surana能听到的地方说那些话，Jowan一直都弄不明白为什么，但他很高兴他们没有那么做。

Surana的头发上也有精液，Jowan放下棉布，用手接水搓洗掉它们，再一缕一缕分开打结的金发。他记得今早离开宿舍的之前他帮Surana梳过头，那时候它们很干净，闪闪发亮，很像Jowan已经很久没见过的阳光。

他的胃在某种不适中酸涩地收缩，但没关系，他对此并不陌生，他知道过一会儿就会好的。

双腿之间的狼藉比之前要麻烦得多，大部分伤口都在那儿，每次清洗都伴随着许多猩红的血丝。擦掉大腿和屁股上湿黏的痕迹后Jowan拿出从药剂室里偷拿出来的滴管，用它把清水送入Surana体内。滴管不大，所以这个过程很漫长，有的时候Surana会撑不住昏睡过去，但不是今天。

今天他盯着自己身体里不断流出的、红白相间的液体，忽然开口：“你知道他们管这叫‘净化’吗？”Surana扯了扯嘴角，“就好像他们真敢去操一只憎恶似的。”

Jowan想要捂住他的嘴让他别说出这样的话来，还有很多学徒没有睡着，他们都在等，他们总是在等。这句话在天明之前就会传到某个圣殿骑士耳中，然后明天晚上Surana会更晚才能回来，甚至他可能一整个晚上都回不来。

但就像他也没有叫那些谈论Surana的人闭嘴一样，他只是沉默地听着，没有出声。

直到洗完澡Surana都没有再说话，Jowan把他扶起来并给他裹上浴巾。Surana的袍子被丢在角落里，它和半个多小时前的主人一样浸饱了精液，就算洗干净Surana也不会再穿它了，Jowan提醒自己明天要早点起来去拿一件新的给他。

确认Surana能够扶着墙自己站住后Jowan松开一只手，伸入怀里拿出一支装着淡红色液体的试管。这是最廉价的治疗药剂，效果只能说是聊胜于无，所以偶尔少掉一两支也不会有人在意。

他把它递给Surana，精灵没有接，“你留着吧，”他说：“明早我就能施法了。”

Jowan知道Surana会治疗术，并且效果还不比Wynne的差多少，但每一次圣殿骑士都会给他用上法力毒药以确保他就和看起来一样柔软无害，在药效消失之前，他只能忍耐。

“留着它对我来说没有让你喝掉安全，”Jowan摇摇头，拔出木塞再一次把试管递过去，“而且你需要它。”

这次精灵接过试管并喝掉了它。

“谢谢。”他说，声音不那么沙哑了。

Jowan收好空试管，借着浴室里的灯把Surana送回到床边。他爬上床没多久就睡着了，也可能是终于昏过去了。Jowan希望他能做个好梦，他知道有法术可以确保这一点，但那个法术就像治疗术一样不在他力所能及的范围内。

他得做点什么，Jowan知道。他们很少会连着两个晚上把精灵叫走，而当他们那么做的时候——当他们终于把精灵还回来的时候，他和彻底碎掉没什么两样。那个场景仍会频繁地出现在Jowan的梦里，但只要它保持这样的状态——一个噩梦，仅此而已——那么它大可以每晚都来拜访他。

他必须得在明天晚上之前做点什么。

——————————————————————————————————————

他们没有等到晚上。


End file.
